Can Stop Loving You
by Winda Novita
Summary: Tempat kerja pertama Byun Baekhyun sebagai house-keeper adalah rumah seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol. Baru saja membuka pintu, Baekhyun sudah dilamar oleh Chanyeol. Lengah sedikit, dirinya akan dipeluk Kim Jong In sepupu Park Chanyeol yang berumur 5 tahun. Apa-apaan mereka ini! Baekhyun aman tidak ya kerja dirumah itu? Check this out


Hello semua

ini pertama kali aku publish fanfic di

tak banyak kata, silahkan baca sahaja

Author : Gembok Namsan sebut sahaja Genam

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

CAST :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jong In, and OC

DISCLAMER : yang pasti bukan milik gemboknamsan

Summary : Tempat kerja pertama Byun Baekhyun sebagai house-keeper adalah rumah seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol. Baru saja membuka pintu, Baekhyun sudah dilamar oleh Chanyeol. Lengah sedikit, dirinya akan dipeluk Kim Jong In sepupu Chanyeol yang berumur 5 tahun. Apa-apaan mereka ini! Baekhyun aman tidak ya kerja dirumah itu?

Note Author : Fanfic ini Genam ambil dari sebuah komik jepang dengan judul yang sama, jadi bila kalian merasa _pernah_ membaca, wajar saja.  
Hanya saja, castnya Genam ubah

Check this out

Baekhyun pov

Sejak kubuka pintu rumah itu, Nasibku berubah menuju arah yang tak pernah kuduga.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, seorang house-keeper yang dikirim biro jasa" ucap ku, tepat berada dimuka rumah mewah berlantai dua itu sambil mengepalkan tanganku keudara, hmm~ senang sekali aku hari ini, aku menggantikan bibi Nam sebagai house-keeper karena bibi Nam sedang sakit.

Oh iya, kenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, umurku sekarang 20 tahun aku tinggal sendiri karena orang tuaku sudah tiada semenjak aku kecil. sudahlah, sekarang ayo mulai bekerja.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju halaman rumah itu dengan semangat.

_eum~ terlihat sepi_ batinku  
"permisi, ini rumah tuan Park Chanyeol kan?" ucap ku dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah  
"apa ada orang?" teriakku, aku mulai bosan menunggu.

CKLEEK  
SREEAK

Genam pov

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU" teriak dua orang, dewasa dan anak kecil.  
Mereka berlutut sambil menyodorkan dua rangkaian bunga yang mereka pegang satu satu.

"Ehh?" Baekhyun terkejut, dengan tiba – tiba adanya dua makhluk yang langsung melamarnya seperti itu.

"maaf, tapi umurku baru 20 tahun belum kepikiran menikah apalagi baru juga ketemu" Jawab Baekhyun polos, membuat Chanyeol dan Jong In terkekeh gemas akibat tingkah polos Baekhyun.

"aduh kamu percaya ya? Sorry kami hanya bercanda kok, hehehe" ucap Chanyeol.  
"tadi kaget ya?" tambah Jong In.  
Mereka berdua hanya nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kearah Jong In dan berbisik '_dia polos sekali ya, percaya sekali dengan omongan kita'_ bisik Chanyeol kepada Jong In.  
"Hyung nggak sopan deh" ucap Jong In, padahal dia juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Baekhyun .

`apa – apaan mereka ini? Huh menyebalkan sekali. Dimana mana berbisik itu tidak terdengar, tapi ini? Kenapa mereka berteriak haha` batin Baekhyun.

'_sepertinya dia baik ya, dan terlihat polos. oh, imutnyaaaa_' bisik Chanyeol lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Jong In.

"hmm, permisi tuan. Apa saya boleh masuk?" ucap Baekhyun karena merasa pegal berdiri terus dimuka rumah itu.

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah mewah tersebut.  
"silakan noona" ucap Chanyeol menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Baekhyun bisa masuk kedalam.

Setelah Baekhyun masuk, Chanyeol mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu miliknya.  
"silakan duduk noona" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya disofa empuk itu. Seketika suasana hening menyelimuti mereka sampai Chanyeol mulai membuka suara.

"ehem~ maafkan soal tadi kami mengejutkanmu, aku pemilik rumah ini Park Chanyeol, dan ini sepupuku Kim Jong In" ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

'_oh sepupunya, aku kira adiknya_' batin Baekhyun  
"ne tuan, kenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"ok, baiklah Baekhyun tolong urus Jong In selama aku kerja ya dan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga tak bisa ku urus sendiri, jadi kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu Baek, mohon bantuannya" ucap Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya bersama Jong In.

Baekhyun yang melihat senyuman seorang Park Chanyeol jadi terpesona, tapi dia segera sadar.

"eh? I-iya, saya akan berusaha bekerja sebaik mungkin" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ayo Baekhyun, aku antarkan kau kekamarmu" ucap Chanyeol dan segera menyeret koper yang berada disamping Baekhyun dan Jong In membuntut dibelakang Chanyeol.

"eh? biar saya saja yang membawanya tuan" ucap Baekhyun karena merasa tidak enak.

"tidak apa Baekhyun. ini tidaklah berat" ucap Chanyeol di iringi sedikit tawa olehnya.

"emm, baiklah" ucap Baekhyun mengalah.

Kamar Baekhyun berada dilantai dasar, cukup besar dan terkesan mewah. Setelah meletakkan koper, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju sofa ruang tamu lagi.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus kembali kekantor, aku akan pulang siang ini. Jadi, siapkan makanan yang lezat untukku ya hehe" ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"baik tuan" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum.  
"Jong In, jangan merepotkan Baekhyun noona ya" ucap Chanyeol beralih kepada Jong In

"iya" jawab Jong In malas.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu utama, sebelum Chanyeol membuka pintu dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya "Bye bye" ucapnya. dan disambut lambaian tangan dari Baekhyun. Sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya dan dapat membuat seorang Park Chanyeol terlena.

.

.

.

"Apa kamu lapar? mau dimasakkan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Jong In.

"boleh ku panggil Baek noona?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi, Jong In malah balik bertanya.  
"eh? Boleh saja sih" jawab Baekhyun dan berpose dengan imutnya  
'_wahh, imutnyaaa /_' batin Jong In.  
Tiba –tiba Jong In mendekat kearah Baekhyun berada sekarang,dan…  
Greep~

"badan Baek noona hangat ya" ucap Jong In sambil berjinjit untuk memegang dada Baekhyun.

Bruuk~  
Baekhyun terjungkal kebelakang dengan nistanya, dan tidak sengaja celana dalamnya terlihat oleh Jong In.

"yak! JONG IIIN" teriak Baekhyun murka.  
"CDnya warna pink, memang cocok dengan noona" perkataan bocah kecil itu semakin membuat Baekhyun malu.  
"aku jadi tambah suka sama Baek noona" tambah Jong In dan malah naik merangkak keatas tubuh Baekhyun

Chuu~

Jong In mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Baekhyun, ck dasar bocah mesum.

Setelah berhasil `mencuri ciuman' dari Baekhyun, Jong In malah berjoget – joget tidak jelas.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia sedang membatin '_tenang dulu diakan masih anak – anak, tenang dulu Byun Baekhyun_ ' batinnya menenangkan dirinya.

"Gyaaa" Jong In melompat – lompat sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin murka.  
Baekhyun segera berdiri dan,…

"YAAAAK!" teriak Baekhyun murka yang berhasil membuat Jong In lari terbirit – birit untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Baekhyun.

tbc, akan dilanjutkan apabila banyak jejak reveiw HAHA

TEERIMAKASIH


End file.
